Memento Mori
by The King's Soldier
Summary: "Despite the fact that they no longer have any interaction whatsoever for the other 364 days of the year, somehow their shared pain keeps drawing them together on this one." Laurel and Thea on each anniversary of the Queen's Gambit sinking. One chapter per year.
1. Year 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Since this show started, I've always wished there were more scenes with Laurel and Thea. The few scenes they do have together make me believe that they do have a decent friendship, especially after Thea starts working at CNRI. And considering that they both lost siblings when the Gambit sank, I feel like they were perfectly equipped to help each other deal with that. Although the whole issue with Oliver cheating on Laurel with Sara does complicate things. I've wanted to write something about Laurel and Thea for a while, so this story has been slowly putting itself together in my head. I finally decided to post it because I found the season three premiere to be extremely traumatic, but I want to wait to write about that particular tragedy until I can first see how the show handles it. So in the meantime I decided to start posting this instead as a roundabout way of dealing with the extreme feels. Like the summary says, this story will look at each anniversary of the Queen's Gambit sinking and how Laurel and Thea always seem to run into each other on that day. It will mostly be exploring how their friendship, and their grief, evolved through the years to the point where it is in the show. It's not exactly the most plausible scenario ever, but it wouldn't get out of my head so here it is. There is one slight continuity issue in this chapter. In the show, the tombstones honoring Oliver and his father are on the Queen property, but for purposes of this chapter I have them placed in a cemetery instead. Everything else should line up with the show. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Year One<strong>

"_To your grave I spoke, holding a red, red rose.  
>Gust of freezing cold air whispers to me you're gone."<br>-Broken Iris_

It's been one year to the day since _The Queen's Gambit_ went down. One year since Sara died at sea. Logic says the pain should be easing by now, but to Laurel it still feels like it happened yesterday. She can't decide what hurts more: that her sister is gone forever or that she died fooling around with Laurel's boyfriend. The combined loss and betrayal has all but destroyed her, not to mention her family.

Some part of her had been naïve enough to think that maybe she and her parents would go to the cemetery together today and pay their respects to Sara like a real family. But the truth is that they haven't been a family for a while now. Her father is spending today at the bottom of another bottle and only God knows where her mother has disappeared to. To be perfectly honest, Laurel isn't entirely surprised. But that doesn't make it hurt any less.

She drives to the cemetery by herself. Thankfully it's some kind of national holiday, so she doesn't have to bother with going to work and pretending she's okay. She leaves the radio off as she drives a route she has come to know by heart. The sky is covered in dark clouds, which seems oddly appropriate.

The cemetery is practically empty when Laurel arrives. Most people have stayed inside because of the inclement rain. The sensible part of Laurel says that she should too. But another part of her needs to do this. So instead she pulls a collapsible umbrella out of the glove box and hangs the strap around her wrist. Then she heads through the cemetery gates, her hands jammed firmly into the pockets of her beige trench coat.

It's a short walk through the cemetery. A light chill hangs in the air, but Laurel hardly feels it. She has a hard time feeling much of anything lately.

A simple tombstone marks Sara's grave. Her name is written across it in a script that reminds Laurel of a typewriter. Sara's birth and death years come next with the words "Loving Daughter and Sister" written beneath them. There is a small bouquet of white roses lying in front of the stone.

The sight of the flowers twists something in Laurel's stomach. White roses are her mother's favorite. Apparently she came to see Sara too. Only she did it alone without even telling Laurel. Ever since Sara died, their mother has been slowly distancing herself. She's pulling away, and there is nothing Laurel can to do stop her.

"I don't really know why I'm here," Laurel tells the tombstone. Then she shakes her head. "No, that's a lie. I'm here because... because I miss you."

A sudden lump rises in her throat and she swallows hard against it.

"Everything is falling apart," she continues. "Dad has started drinking. I'm really worried about him. And Mom... She's never around anymore."

She falls silent for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts.

"I didn't just lose you that day," she says softly. "I lost everyone."

Tears are welling in her eyes now. She reaches up and wipes away one that has managed to escape.

"I miss you so much," she whispers.

The tombstone gives no answer. She isn't really expecting one. Instead she just stands there in silence, staring down at the piece of rock that is now the sum total of her sister's life.

People have always thought that Laurel is the talented girl in the family. They're wrong. Sara had been the truly talented one. She had always succeeded at anything she cared to try. But like many talented individuals, she had been bored by life and preferred to spend her time having fun instead of applying herself. Laurel, on the other hand, works her butt off constantly. Maybe that's why Ollie preferred Sara in the end. Because they were so much alike.

The thought of Ollie opens a completely different can of worms. But Laurel is saved from that mental turmoil by the feeling of rain hitting her nose. More raindrops quickly follow, and then suddenly a light downpour is dousing the cemetery. Laurel pops open her umbrella, using it to shield herself from the falling moisture. She's said her piece. It's time to go.

She forces herself to turn away, meaning to head back toward the metal gates. She only makes it a few steps down the dirt path before something catches her eye. There is a person sitting on the hard ground in front of another tombstone a short distance away. Laurel's jaw clenches as she realizes it's the grave of Oliver Queen. She almost turns away and continues walking. But then she realizes with a jolt that she recognizes the person sitting there.

It's Thea Queen.

Laurel takes a look around, expecting to see Moira or Raisa or at the very least a driver standing somewhere close by. But there's no one else. She and Thea are the only living beings in the sea of tombstones that mark this place as the domain of the dead.

The sight of Thea sitting there alone with her knees pulled up to her chest is too much for Laurel. She adjusts her course and begins walking toward the girl. It doesn't matter whose daughter or sister Thea is. She's only thirteen. She shouldn't be out here alone.

The gentle rain masks the sound of Laurel's quiet footsteps. It isn't until she shifts her umbrella to shield Thea from the falling rain that the younger girl finally looks up at her.

"Hey," Thea says softly. Her voice is scratchy and her eyes are red. Laurel has a feeling that the moisture in her cheeks isn't entirely from the rain.

"Hey," she replies. Thea looks away, clearly unsure of what to say. Laurel isn't entirely sure herself. Her father has made no secret of the fact that he blames the Queen family for his daughter's death. Even now, a year later, the tension between the Lances and the Queens is thick enough to cut with a knife.

But even without all the messy circumstances that put Sara on that boat, Laurel and Thea have just never been close. Sure, they've seen a lot of each other over the years. But while Laurel is deeply fond of bright little Thea, she's always just thought of the youngest Queen as Ollie's kid sister. And as a result, the relationship between the two of them has never really gone deeper than surface level teasing. Now, as she does her best to shield the broken girl in front of her from the steady downpour, Laurel suddenly wishes she had made more of an effort to get to know Thea, if only so she would know what to say right now.

"You shouldn't be out here alone," she finally says, breaking the awkward silence.

"My mom won't care," Thea tells her. She sounds defeated as she continues looking at the tombstone. "She probably hasn't even noticed I'm gone."

For the briefest second, Laurel suddenly finds herself stepping into Moira Queen's shoes. She lost both her son and her husband in the same accident. If Sara's death is wrecking this much havoc with Laurel's own parents, she can only imagine what the double loss is doing to Moira. And, by extension, to Thea.

"Come on," Laurel says as the idea suddenly strikes her. She transfers the umbrella to her left hand so she can hold out her right. "I'll take you home."

Thea looks up at her with a hint of confusion in her eyes. Laurel watches the younger girl's face as she tries to weigh whether the offer is genuine. Then Thea slowly reaches up and takes Laurel's hand, letting herself be pulled to her feet. Laurel wraps her arm around the younger girl's shoulders, both as a means of comfort and to pull her close enough that they both fit under the small umbrella. Thea leans into her without a word.

They don't speak as they walk back to the cemetery gates. The only sound is the rain as it hits the grass and the top of the umbrella. A few minutes later they reach the car, and then they're driving down the road toward the Queen house. Once again, neither of them speaks. The silence should be awkward, but it isn't. In fact, Laurel actually feels less alone sitting next to Thea Queen than she has around her own family for the last year. Maybe because Thea is clearly hurting just as badly as she is.

It seems only a moment later that they're pulling into the driveway of the Queen mansion. Laurel is almost disappointed. Then she sees the familiar house and she has to swallow the bile that suddenly rises in the back of her throat. There are too many memories in that house. Memories she isn't ready to deal with yet.

Thea unbuckles her seatbelt and then hesitates, playing with the buckle.

"Thanks for the lift," she says. Laurel nods. She doesn't trust her voice right now. Thea offers her a weak smile before pushing open the door and climbing out of the car.

"I, um," she begins, suddenly turning back around. "I found some of your stuff in Ollie's room after... I put it all in a box, but... I didn't really... know what to do with it. I can go get it if you want?"

Laurel forces herself to nod.

"Sure," she says, finally finding her voice.

"Okay," Thea says awkwardly. "Just, um... don't go anywhere, okay?"

She closes the car door and turns around, running up the steps in the light rain. The large wooden door at the top opens and closes behind her. And then Laurel is all alone in the Queen family driveway. She taps her fingers against the steering wheel as she watches rain droplets run down her windshield. The last time she was here was the night before Ollie and his dad left on their trip. The night before _The Queen's Gambit_ sank.

Suddenly being here is too much. She almost puts her car in gear and drives off. But then the front door swings open again and Thea is coming down the steps with a small cardboard box. She opens the car door, setting the box down in the passenger seat.

Laurel leans across the middle of the car and takes a quick inventory of the box. A movie she leant to Ollie, a shirt she thought she had lost, a college notebook that she had known was there but had never worked up the courage to go retrieve. There are a few little odds and ends as well, mostly things she had forgotten about.

"I think that's all of it," Thea says almost apologetically. "If there's something missing..."

"I'll let you know," Laurel tells her. The truth is she that she had completely forgotten about most of what's in the box. And even if she does remember something, she highly doubts that she'll actually call the Queen residence to mention in. The fence between their two families is completely beyond fixing. But Thea is doing what little she can, and for that Laurel is grateful.

"I should be going," Laurel says. She doesn't really have anywhere to be today, but she can't stay in the Queen family driveway forever. "Thanks for the box."

"Sure," Thea says. She starts to close the car door, but something stops her. "Laurel?"

"Yeah?" Laurel says. Thea hesitates a moment as if searching for the right words.

"Thanks," she says finally. It's clear from the look in her eyes that she doesn't just mean the ride home.

"You're welcome," Laurel says sincerely.

With another weak smile, Thea allows the car door to close. Laurel puts the car in gear and pulls around the loop. Then she's headed back down the driveway away from the Queen mansion.

As she pulls up to the front gate and waits for it to slide open, Laurel looks up at her rearview mirror. She's surprised to see Thea still standing on the steps in the rain. The younger girl's shoulders seem to slump a little as she turns and slowly heads inside.

Laurel's mind is pulled back to her car by the vibrating of her phone. It's a text from her father wondering where she is. Apparently he's sobered up enough to type a grammatically correct sentence.

"Great," Laurel mutters as she pulls out of the driveway. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire."

* * *

><p>So how was it? Hopefully it didn't seem too AU or OOC. If you could leave a review and let me know what you thought, that would be awesome. And keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter, which will go up sometime in the next few days. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Year 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: This chapter looks at the second anniversary of the Queen's Gambit sinking. I think it's all pretty self-explanatory... I've basically taken what little we know about those five years and just extrapolated it into a story. So while most of this is purely made up, I've tried to hold true to the few things we do know (ex: Laurel's mom leaving, Quentin's drinking, Moira withdrawing, Laurel starting work at CNRI). Special thanks to the three people who reviewed the first chapter. You guys rock. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Year Two<strong>

"_I'm here without you, baby,  
>but you're still on my lonely mind."<br>-3 Doors Down_

If there is one thing Laurel hates, it's taking sick days. Being idle just doesn't sit well with her. The fact that she never really gets sick helps somewhat. She's always been rather judgmental of people who use sick days when they're clearly not sick. But today Laurel Lance has sacrificed her pride and joined their ranks.

She wouldn't be doing this under any other circumstance. But today is The Day. The two-year anniversary of the sinking of _The Queen's Gambit_. Two years ago today she lost her sister. The fact that Robert and Oliver Queen went down on the same boat means that the tragedy is once again all over the media today. And to be perfectly honest, Laurel just doesn't have the energy to deal with all of the well-meaning people at work who will be trying to offer their support. So she's decided to save everyone the emotional explosion and probable lawsuit by just calling in sick instead.

Dad went to work early and Mom hasn't been in touch since she moved out four months ago, so Laurel has the house all to herself. It doesn't take her very long to realize she's going to go crazy all alone. She could call Joanna, but her new friend never knew Sara. Or there's Tommy. They've started talking a bit over the last few weeks. Oliver was his best friend, so in a way he understands. But somehow sharing today with him just doesn't feel right.

Instead, Laurel gets into her car and goes out to run errands. At least if she's busy she'll have something to focus on. But she and her dad can only eat so much food between the two of them. And there are only so many stores that Laurel can safely go in without running into someone who will recognize her and know what today means.

Around noon Laurel finds herself outside a burger and shake place that she and some friends used to go to in high school because it was the only decent place within walking distance of the school. She hasn't been in here since she started college, and she doesn't really end up in this part of town that often anyway. That means it's a fairly safe bet that no one she knows will be in here.

The bell over the door gives a little ring as Laurel enters the small diner. The place is only half full at the moment. There's a group of college kids pouring over some textbooks, a businessman on his lunch break, a family with two children under school age, a woman who keeps looking at her watch as if she's waiting on someone, and a lone teenager with their back to Laurel. It only takes Laurel a moment to recognize Thea's curly hair.

On a sudden impulse, she walks over to the booth where Thea is sitting. The younger girl is currently pushing fries around her plate. A tall glass holding the last remnants of a chocolate milkshake is sitting in front of her. She looks up and her eyes widen slightly as Laurel stops beside her table.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Laurel asks. Only upperclassmen are allowed to leave campus for lunch.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Thea shoots back as she looks back down at her fries.

"I called in sick," Laurel admits. She's not really sure why exactly she's telling Thea that. The two of them were never really that close even before the accident. But somehow Thea's presence in the diner proves that she understands exactly how Laurel is feeling right now.

"I ditched," Thea responds. That only confirms Laurel's instinct.

"I won't tell if you won't," she offers lamely. Thea shrugs as if she doesn't care. But then she looks up.

"You can sit down," she says.

Laurel sets her purse on the table and slides into the other side of the booth. Somewhere in the back of her mind it occurs to her that her dad would have an aneurysm if he could see her sitting here with Thea Queen. Laurel is mildly surprised to find that she really doesn't care.

The waitress comes by then, and Laurel orders a burger and a shake. She doesn't really eat burgers much anymore, but it seems wrong somehow to come to a place like this and not get one. Besides, it's not like anyone will know. Well, no one except Thea.

Thea stays silent after the waitress leaves. The woman comes back a moment later with Laurel's milkshake, and still Thea hasn't said anything. Laurel is starting to wonder if she should try to say something or just go ask for a take out box when Thea finally speaks.

"Two years," Thea says without looking up. "Two years ago today."

"I know," Laurel says softly. "I can't believe it's been that long."

"It's been a long two years," Thea says. Something in her voice worries Laurel.

"I know I don't really have any right to ask this," Laurel says carefully, "but... are you okay?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Thea asks her in disbelief.

"Right," Laurel says quickly. "It was a stupid question."

Thea falls quiet again. The silence between them is suddenly awkward. It's lessened a bit by the waitress coming back with a plate holding a burger and fries.

"I had a fight with my mom," Thea says as Laurel takes a bite of the burger. She's staring intently down at her fries as if she's intentionally avoiding Laurel's gaze. "Well, actually I yelled at her and she just sat there. Just like she always does."

Her voice is full of a surprising amount of venom for a fourteen-year-old. But Thea's pain and anger resonate with Laurel. She's feeling the same way toward her own parents.

"My mom moved out four months ago," Laurel tells Thea suddenly. "I haven't heard from her since."

It's an olive branch, a signal that she's willing to listen. Thea clearly needs someone right now, someone who understands what she's going through. And to be perfectly honest, so does Laurel.

Thea sighs heavily as if finally giving in to something.

"Ever since they died," she says, still looking down at her fries, "it's like she just... shut down. She hardly talks. She barely eats. She never leaves the house. Most of the time she doesn't even know I'm in the room. It's like she doesn't even care anymore."

"She does care, Thea," Laurel assures her. "Of course she cares. She's your mother."

"Then why does she act like I don't even exist?" Thea demands angrily. She looks up and Laurel can see pain in her eyes. "I might as well be dead for all she cares. I didn't just lose Ollie and my dad that day. I lost her too."

Laurel doesn't even know what to say to that. The truth is that she feels the same way about her own family. _The Queen's Gambit_ took everything from her.

Most people would probably tell Thea a fluffy saying about how things will get better or a list of ways she could help her mom. But if Thea wanted advice, she'd be telling all of this to a shrink. No, what Thea needs is not sympathy but empathy. She needs someone to actually understand what she's going through. And that Laurel can do.

"My dad started drinking after Sara died," she says quietly. Thea looks up in mild interest. "When he isn't drunk, he's busy working himself to death. Even when he's home, I feel like I'm alone."

"Why are you here?" Thea asks suddenly.

"I was hungry," Laurel says. Somehow she has a feeling that isn't what Thea meant.

"But why are you sitting here?" Thea presses. She sounds genuinely confused and even a bit suspicious. "At this table? With me? It's my brother's fault Sara died."

Laurel has to think about that for a moment. Why is she sitting at this table?

"Oliver didn't sink the boat," she says finally. Now it's her turn to look down at the table. "And yes, part of me still blames him. Maybe I always will. But the truth is..." She takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Sara got on that boat of her own free will."

She looks up to find Thea watching her carefully.

"Besides," she continues. "You're not Oliver. None of this is your fault, and you don't deserve any of what you've had to go through."

"That's not why you're here," Thea says quietly. Laurel's brow furrows. She's a bit confused as to what Thea means. But there is a wisdom in the younger girl's eyes that surprises her. Wisdom gained from pain that no child her age should have to experience. "You're here because you miss her. Because you feel like you're drowning, and it's like nobody else can see it. And you thought maybe I could. That maybe I'm the one person in this whole city who might actually understand."

"That's why you said I could sit down," Laurel says quietly. "Because you were thinking the same thing."

She already knows the answer, but Thea's tiny nod only confirms it.

A short silence falls in the booth. Then Thea sniffs and reaches up to quickly wipe her eyes, pulling herself away from whatever mental road she was wandering down.

"I should get going," she says, reaching down the bench to grab her backpack. "I have a test next period."

She pulls the bag over her shoulder and stands to leave.

"Thea, wait," Laurel says. She opens her purse and digs through it until she finds one of the loose business cards floating around inside. She and Joanna had them made last weekend to celebrate their upcoming internships at CNRI this summer. Laurel hands one of the cards over to Thea, who takes it curiously.

"If you ever need anything, call me," Laurel says seriously. Thea studies her for a moment before seeming to decide that it's safe to believe her.

"Thanks," she says sincerely. She starts to turn away, but then she turns back. "Maybe I'll... see you around?"

"Maybe," Laurel agrees. The odds are slim, but she's always liked young Thea Queen. And after today, she's starting to think they may have more in common than she realized.

"Enjoy your lunch," Thea says awkwardly. Then she turns and heads for the counter. She pays for her food with a credit card. Probably one she took from Moira. Then the bell over the door dings and she's gone.

Laurel's phone goes off then. She opens it to find a carefully-worded text from Joanna asking how she's doing. She stares at the phone for a moment, trying to decide how to reply. Then she looks up at the door Thea just walked through. If fourteen-year-old Thea Queen can find it in her to go back to school, then Laurel Lance can make herself go to work.

The waitress passes by just then, and Laurel catches her attention.

"Can I get a box for this?" she asks. The waitress nods and goes back into the kitchen.

Laurel shoots Joanna a text saying she's coming in after all. Then she taps her fingers against the tabletop while she waits for the waitress to return. Maybe a day off isn't really what she wanted. Maybe all she really wanted was to know that someone out there understands.

The waitress returns a moment later with a box. Laurel packs up her food and pays the check before heading out the door. She can share the fries with Joanna while they handle paperwork. It's not an ideal way to spend today, but it's better than sitting in a diner moping.

She's never been good at sitting still anyway.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. It would make me happy, and I might be inclined to update faster. Also, if you're enjoying this story so far, feel free to check out my other Arrow stories: "All My Secrets" (five times Laurel asked Sara about the missing six years and one time she got an answer), "A Friend in Me" (Sara and Felicity friendship one-shot), and "On the Corner of First and Amistad" (a set of five vignettes looking at the emotional state of Laurel and each member of Team Arrow at the end of 3x02). And keep your eyes open for the next chapter of this story.<p> 


	3. Year 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: This brings us up to year three since _The Queen's Gambit_ sank. I wanted to take a bit of a look at how Laurel's relationship with Tommy evolved and how the shipwreck pulled Thea and Moira apart, so this chapter mainly looks at those two things. And since Thea really doesn't have anyone to talk to about losing her father and brother, I figured this is probably an excruciatingly painful day for her. I think that's all the explaining this chapter needs. So without further ado, here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Year Three<strong>

"_And I see different shades now. I'm almost never afraid now.  
>But when I think I'll be okay, I am always wrong now."<br>-Leona Lewis_

It sneaks up on her the third year. It's not that she forgets exactly. Sara is always somewhere in the back of her mind. It's just that she doesn't realize how quickly the anniversary is arriving until it's nearly there.

Tommy has asked her out to dinner on Friday night. They've begun spending more time together recently. It's beginning to resemble something like dating, although neither one of them has called it that yet. Oliver's ghost is still hanging between them and Laurel isn't quite sure how to get rid of it. But whatever their relationship is, it's definitely progressing.

Laurel has just put down her cell phone and is halfway through writing "Dinner w/ Tommy" into her planner when she suddenly realizes exactly what Friday is. It takes a moment for the date to fully register. She knew it was coming, but she hadn't realized it was so soon. A therapist would probably tell her that's a good thing, that it means she's stopped obsessing over Sara's death enough to finally start healing.

But as she puts away the planner and tries to refocus on paperwork, she can't shake the feeling that she's just betrayed her sister's memory in some way.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dinner goes remarkably well, considering what day it is. Maybe because she and Tommy are both in need of the distraction. Laurel can't remember the last time she laughed like that. Law school is coming to a close, and she's studying so much it's about to kill her. (The fact that she's an overachiever who is definitely overdoing it and has absolutely nothing to worry about is completely beyond her.) But there's something about being around Tommy that helps her to relax, take a breath, and enjoy life. And for that she is deeply grateful. Especially today of all days.

They've just finished the main course and are trying to decide on dessert when Laurel's phone rings. She almost doesn't answer, but her father's drinking has been getting worse and he might actually need her. But when she pulls her cell phone out of her purse, the number is marked as unknown.

"Who's that?" Tommy asks in interest.

"I have no idea," Laurel admits. She presses the green button and lifts the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Laurel?" a small voice asks. It's Thea Queen. She sounds like she's crying.

"Thea?" Laurel asks in concern. Tommy's eyes widen slightly. He mouths the name and Laurel nods in confirmation. "Are you okay?"

"I didn't know who else to call," Thea chokes. She's definitely crying.

It takes Laurel a second to figure out how Thea even got her number. She had almost completely forgotten giving Thea the business card in the diner last year, but suddenly she's glad she did it.

"What happened?" she asks worriedly.

"I went to this stupid party," Thea manages. Her voice is raspy from crying. "I wanted a distraction, but everyone is either getting drunk or high, and nobody cares, and I don't want to be here anymore. But I don't have a car, and I can't call my mom because we had this huge fight, and she probably hates me. And I didn't know who else to call, but I thought that maybe... maybe today you'd..."

"I'll come get you," Laurel assures Thea. To be perfectly honest, she would do it anyway. But especially today. "Where are you?"

Thea tells her an address that Laurel has a vague idea of how to find.

"Just sit tight, okay?" she tells Thea. "I'll be there soon."

She hangs up the phone and drops it into her purse. Tommy is watching her in silence.

"Is she okay?" he asks.

"Not really," Laurel says with a shake of her head. "I'm sorry to bail on you, but I really need to go get her."

"It's fine," Tommy insists. "We can do this later. Go make sure she's okay. And give me a call if I need to come hurt any high school boys."

"I will," Laurel assures him. But she's seriously hoping she doesn't have to.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ten minutes later she's pulling up in front of the large house of one of the kids Thea goes to school with. A variety of expensive cars fill the long driveway, probably belonging to the kids at the party. The loud music from the house can be heard all the way down the drive. The law-abiding citizen in Laurel is sorely tempted to call the cops on the lot of them. But then she sees Thea sitting on the curb and suddenly nothing else matters.

She pulls the car to a stop a few feet from Thea and puts it in park. Then she gets out and walks over to where Thea is sitting. The younger girl looks up and Laurel's heart breaks. Thea's eyes are red and her mascara has streaked down her face.

"Hey," she chokes. She reaches up to wipe her cheeks in an effort to preserve some shred of dignity. Laurel carefully sits down on the curb beside her.

"What happened?" Laurel asks in concern. Thea shrugs. She looks over at Laurel, taking in her nice dress and fixed hair.

"Were you on a date or something?" she asks. Her voice is scratchy from crying.

"Something," Laurel says vaguely. She's not entirely sure herself.

"Great," Thea says. She sounds irritated with herself. "Sorry I dragged you out here."

"It's okay," Laurel assures her. "Are you okay?"

Thea hesitates for a moment as if she isn't sure how to answer. Then she shakes her head. Almost immediately the tears start falling all over again.

"No," she chokes. "I am the furthest thing from okay. My friends don't care about anything except boys and getting stoned. My mom is never home, and when she is, she's thinking about work. I don't have anybody. I feel like I am all alone."

She looks up and Laurel can see tears running down her face.

"I want them back, Laurel," Thea sobs. "I just want them both back."

Laurel can't take it anymore. She reaches out and pulls Thea into a tight hug.

"I know," she says. It's a wonder her voice doesn't break over the words. She can feel tears welling in her own eyes as the younger girl cries in her arms. Her hand runs up and down Thea's back in an effort to provide what little comfort she can. "I know."

As much as she blames Oliver Queen, at this moment Laurel would give almost anything for him to be alive again.

She has no idea how long they sit there on the curb before Thea finally stops crying. Finally the younger girl calms down enough that she can give Laurel the full story. Apparently the fight between her and Moira had been extremely heated. Thea had said several harsh things that she was starting to regret, namely that she wished Moira had drowned instead of Robert or Oliver. In an effort to distract herself from her sudden guilt, Thea had gone to the party. Only everyone there had been so shallow that it had only served to aggravate her further, resulting in her breakdown and phone call to Laurel.

Eventually Thea runs out of things to say. It takes a bit of coaxing, but Laurel finally convinces her to get in the car and let Laurel take her home. All too soon they're pulling up in front of the Queen mansion. Thea looks down at her hands as she stalls for time.

"Thanks for getting me," she says. "Sorry I dragged you away from your date."

"It's okay," Laurel repeats. "I'm not even really sure it was a date."

"How are you not sure?" Thea asks curiously.

"It's complicated," Laurel admits.

"It always is," Thea says with a wisdom far beyond her years. She looks over at Laurel. "We seem to be making a habit of this. Running into each other on the anniversary."

"I guess we do, don't we?"

"Maybe we should just make it a tradition or something," Thea jokes.

"Maybe we should," Laurel says quietly. Thea looks over at her for a moment and then looks away again. She reaches out for the door handle, but she doesn't seem capable of actually opening the door.

"Thea?" Laurel says gently. Thea looks up. "Go."

"What if she's pissed?" Thea asks worriedly.

"She's your mother," Laurel tells her. "She loves you, even if she doesn't always know how to show it. Don't give up on her." She can't tell is she's talking more to Thea or herself. "Besides, she's probably worried about you after you ran off like that."

"Okay," Thea says quietly.

"And Thea?" Laurel says.

"Yeah?"

"You're not alone."

"I know," Thea says quietly. She sounds like she means it.

"Now go," Laurel says with a small smile. Thea takes a deep breath and let it out. Then she pulls the handle, opening the car door.

She's only half out of the car when the front door to the mansion opens. Moira Queen is standing at the top of the stairs. A look of relief crosses her face when she sees Thea. She hurries down the stairs as fast as her heels allow. The two of them meet in the middle, and Moira wraps Thea in a fierce hug that Thea slowly returns. The sight of mother and daughter beginning to reconcile is deeply moving.

Moira looks over Thea's shoulder to see Laurel sitting in the car. A smile crosses her face and she mouths a sincere "Thank-you." Laurel returns the smile. As the two Queen women turn to head up the stairs, Thea turns her head back long enough to wave. Laurel waves back. She waits until they have made it to the top and closed the door behind them before putting her car in gear.

As she drives back toward the gate, she finds herself thinking about Thea. The younger girl thought she was alone. Laurel has felt that way before plenty of times. But maybe she doesn't have to be alone. She has Tommy now. Oliver is dead, and as hard as it has been to come to grips with the storm of emotions he left her with, maybe it's time to finally move on and let him go. She has a feeling it's what he would want. And so would Sara.

* * *

><p>If you're reading this sentence, please leave a review letting me know what you thought of this chapter. It will make the author happy. Which, considering that this is a multi-chapter story, is in your best interest. Just saying. Thanks to everyone who already has reviewed. You guys are awesome.<p> 


	4. Year 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: This makes year four. This chapter is honestly the one I'm the least sure about. It may be kinda cheesy. But my brain insisted this was how it was supposed to work. I know from experience that when you lose someone, sometimes there are certain songs or movies or places that your brain ties to them and it makes those things harder to experience. I wanted to give Laurel and Thea something like that for them to work through together, so I went with Harry Potter. The fifth movie came out the same year _The Queen's Gambit_ sank. I have the shipwreck occurring a short while after the movie came out, which makes seeing it one of the last big things Laurel and Thea did with their siblings. The eighth movie then came out at the same time of year four years later, which would be the anniversary represented by this chapter. So I decided to take that and make a chapter of it. Hopefully it doesn't seem too odd. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Year Four<strong>

"_I guess the hardest part of moving on  
>are these memories that have overtaken me."<br>-Seventh Day Slumber_

By the time the fourth anniversary comes around, Laurel's life has gotten pretty good. She and Tommy are officially dating. So far their relationship is actually going fairly smoothly. Her job at CNRI is amazing, and she's loving every minute of it. And her father has been sober for almost a year, which is no small feat. He's still not the man he was, but he's doing well enough that Laurel finally felt comfortable moving out and getting her own apartment.

Which is what has brought her to her present dilemma. In cleaning out her room for the move, Laurel rediscovered a box of all things Oliver. Things he had given her or left in her room or that even remotely reminded her of him. The evening after _The Queen's Gambit_ sank she had gathered it all up in a fit of rage, fully intending to burn it all. But halfway through slamming it all angrily into the trashcan, anger had given way to crushing grief and Laurel had ended up sobbing on the floor. She had woken up the next morning to find herself in her bed with the full trashcan now emptied of all the painful memories. She's always suspected she owes that to her father, but she's never dared to ask. The rest of the Oliver-related items had been numbly deposited in a box and stuffed in the back of Laurel's closet where she had proceeded to all but forget about them.

Until now. Cleaning out her closet for the move had unburied the forgotten box. Laurel had set there on her heels for a long time just staring at it, waiting to see if the sight of it would cause an emotional explosion. But it hadn't. So finally she had put the box in her car with everything else and taken it over to her new apartment.

That was almost two months ago. She's pretty much completely moved in now, which is why she's finally made herself sit down at the kitchen table and open up the dreaded box. It contains an odd hodgepodge of items, much like the box Thea gave to her three years ago. There are a few pictures of her and Ollie, but most of those had been ripped to shreds and tossed into the trashcan in her violent effort to purge him from her life. The box also holds a few tickets from movies they attended together, a CD he had bought her for one of her birthdays, a sweatshirt she borrowed from him on a particularly cold night out, a stuffed animal he won for her at the fair, his copy of the last Harry Potter novel that he had lent her (one of the few book series he had actually enjoyed), a necklace she wore on their first date together, and a few other odd items. Most of the items she sits and looks at one by one before carefully depositing them in the trashcan she has pulled up alongside the table, a sort of symbolic way of proving to herself that she truly is moving on. But there are a few items, such as the sweatshirt and the book, that she pulls out and places in another pile. A pile for Thea Queen.

This, she knows, is the real reason she's waited so long since the move to go through the box. Because tomorrow is The Day. And while it no longer stings as badly as it once did, she still doesn't want to be alone tomorrow. True, she'll be at work with Joanna, but her best friend never knew Sara. And while Laurel and her dad will be visiting the cemetery together during their lunch breaks, that still leaves her evening free. Her dad has an AA meeting that night, and Laurel still doesn't quite trust him enough to let him miss it. Tommy is out of town and Laurel's mother has come up with a reason she can't visit, so that leaves Thea. Creating a pile of items for the youngest Queen will give Laurel an excuse to see her.

Thea's comment about making this a tradition has been rolling around in Laurel's head over the last few weeks. Despite the fact that they no longer have any interaction whatsoever for the other 364 days of the year, somehow their shared pain keeps drawing them together on this one. Maybe Thea's right. Maybe they should just make it a tradition.

Once she has finished sorting through the box, Laurel pulls out her phone and finds the number she saved after last year's incident. It takes her a few minutes to construct a text that seems inviting without sounding like she's begging Thea to come over.

_Hey, it's Laurel. I found some stuff of Ollie's I thought you might want. I'll be home tomorrow evening if you want to come get it. _

She sets her phone on the table and pulls out her laptop to try and get some work done. Five minutes into it, her phone goes off. Laurel picks it up to see a text from Thea.

_What time? _

Laurel holds her breath as she writes back seven o'clock and her address. She's barely set the phone back down on the table when it goes off again. She picks it up to see three words from Thea Queen.

_See you then._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

At precisely 7:00 the next evening, there comes a knock at Laurel's door. She forces herself to take a deep breath and let it out before opening the door. Thea is standing there looking horribly nervous. Laurel is mildly surprised to note that the younger girl looks sober. Despite last year's incident, Thea has continued to move deeper into the party scene. But at the moment, she looks neither high nor drunk. Which is a good thing, considering she probably drove herself here in her new car.

"Hi," Thea says awkwardly.

"Hi," Laurel says. She opens the door and motions for Thea to come inside.

Thea steps into the living room, taking a look around the freshly furnished apartment as she does so. Laurel closes the front door before joining her in the room.

"Nice place," Thea says.

"Thanks," Laurel says. "I've only been here a few weeks."

She heads over to the couch and picks up the plastic bag of items, which she then hands to Thea. The younger girl opens the bag and takes a quick inventory of the items. Her fingers brush over the fabric of the sweatshirt before catching sight of the book title.

"Harry Potter," Thea says quietly. "We read this one together right before..." She pauses, and Laurel doesn't have to ask what she had been about to say. Then Thea keeps going, lost in the memories. "Mom thought I was too young, but Ollie let me borrow his copies. I read the first six on my own, and then he and I watched the movies together. There were only four of them back then. He took me to the opening night of the fifth one."

"I remember," Laurel says with a small smile. "Sara and I were behind you in line. She always loved those books. I never really got into them, but she always made me go to the movies with her."

"I remember she had those fake glasses on," Thea says with a growing grin. "And she had the scar painted on her forehead."

"You had that wand Ollie bought you for your birthday," Laurel reminds her. "You two kept having pretend duels in line."

"He kept letting me win," Thea says. Her smile falters then. They both know that only a few weeks later _The Queen's Gambit_ had gone down.

"I never saw the others," Laurel admits in the sudden silence. "It just wasn't the same without Sara. I keep buying the DVDs, but I just can't make myself watch them."

"Me neither," Thea says quietly.

It's strange, Laurel thinks, that those movies can still have such a hold on both of them after four years. The final movie in the series had hit theaters only a few weeks back, and it had been impossible for her to see a single poster without thinking of Sara. There was a time when she hadn't dared to watch the other films for fear of somehow dishonoring Sara's memory. But as she waits for the release of the DVD that she knows she probably won't watch, part of her has begun to wonder if maybe it's time to break that tie and let herself move on.

"Do you want to?" she says suddenly. "Watch the other movies? The last one isn't out yet, but I have the other two..."

She trails off, leaving the silence dangling in the air between them. She hadn't even meant to make the offer out loud. It just sort of happened. Thea bites her lip as she carefully weighs the options.

"We don't have to," Laurel says quickly. "I shouldn't have even brought it up. I just thought since you were here, maybe it might do us both some good-"

"Okay," Thea says. Laurel stops mid-sentence, visibly surprised that the younger girl has agreed. Thea tightens her grip on the bag in her arms and gives a small nod. "Maybe it'll help. I mean… if you want to."

"Sure," Laurel says. She pauses awkwardly, not really sure how to go about this. "Um… have you eaten? I was going to order some Chinese for dinner."

"Chinese is good," Thea says, answering the unspoken question.

"Okay," Laurel says again. She motions over at the couch. "I'll go get a menu. You can… make yourself at home."

As she heads into the kitchen to find the take out menus, she gets the feeling that Sara would approve of this fledgling friendship if only because it involves two of her favorite things: Chinese food and Harry Potter. Somehow that seems to Laurel a fitting way to honor her sister's memory.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

In the end, Laurel and Thea don't pay much attention to the movie. As they work their way through take out containers full of different combinations of meat, noodles, and vegetables, they end up talking about their dead siblings more than anything. The familiar characters on the screen bring up a storm of memories that then lead into more stories. It feels good to be able to talk so freely about the loved ones they miss. The movie goes in stops and starts as they repeatedly pause it to talk. Some memories make them laugh so hard they almost fall off the couch. A few leave them both in fits of tears that take a good deal of Kleenex to recover from. Some memories have nothing to do with the movie, but neither of them seems to mind. What matters is that they're talking about it. It's a release they both badly need, especially today.

By the time the movie finally ends, it's nearly midnight and neither of them remembers very much of what actually happened in the movie. But Laurel figures that wasn't really the point anyway.

"I should get going," Thea says finally as the credits finish rolling. "Thanks for dinner."

"No problem," Laurel tells her. "Thanks for staying."

"It was good," Thea says quietly, and they both know she's not talking about the movie.

"It was," Laurel agrees.

Thea picks up the plastic bag of Ollie's things and heads over to the door, where she steps aside so Laurel can unlock it. The door swings open, and Thea takes a small step toward the hallway. Then she pauses and looks up at Laurel.

"You know," she says carefully, "there's still two more movies. Maybe we could... do this again sometime."

"Next year?" Laurel asks knowingly.

"Yeah," Thea says. Her eyes are still a bit red from her last round of crying fifteen minutes before, but there is a small smile on her face. "Next year."

Laurel responds by pulling Thea into a warm hug that the younger girl returns.

"Drive safe," Laurel tells her as she lets go.

"I will," Thea assures her, stepping out into the hallway. "Bye."

"Bye," Laurel says.

She closes the door, alone once more in her apartment. But as she turns the key into the locked position, she can't help noticing that, for the first time in four years, this particular date feels just a little bit brighter.

* * *

><p>You guys know the drill – leave a review. Please and thank-you.<p> 


	5. Year 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: This chapter builds upon the last one with Laurel and Thea's meeting actually being planned this time. So if you liked that one, this should be good. Also, this will not be the last chapter. I have chapters planned for years six and seven as well, so those would be set during seasons one and two. Both of them should work pretty neatly into the storyline provided by the show. So in other words, keep your eyes open for the other two chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Year Five<strong>

"_Try not to judge me, 'cause we've walked down different paths.  
>But it brought us here together, so I won't take that back."<br>-Ross Copperman_

When the fifth anniversary rolls around, Laurel honestly isn't sure if she's going to see Thea Queen or not. True to form, they really haven't had any contact over the last year. But some of her acquaintances in other law firms have been seeing more and more of the kids Thea Queen hangs out with. They've even landed themselves on the news a few times.

Part of Laurel wonders if maybe she should try to reach out to the youngest Queen, but she never seems to find the time. CNRI has become her life, and Laurel really just doesn't have time for much else. At least, that's what she tells herself. And it's true. She is busy. But she also knows that she hasn't reached out because that's just not how it works. She and Thea may be friends one day a year, but for the rest of it their circles just don't mix. And Laurel selfishly doesn't want to endanger the small relationship the two of them do have. Because something deep inside of her is still horribly angry with Oliver Queen, and she's worried that if Thea sees her on a bad day Laurel will explode and that will be the end of things. Plus there's still the knowledge that her dad would go completely mental if he knew his daughter was having anything to do with any member of the Queen family.

But a few days before the anniversary, Laurel pulls out her phone at work to see a text from Thea.

_Monday? _

It's only one word, but it speaks volumes to Laurel. A small smile tugs at the corner of her mouth as she types back a response.

_Yes. Seven? _

It takes exactly forty-seven seconds for her to receive a response.

_K. I'll bring food._

This time the smile on Laurel's face is a full one.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Thea's car shows up on the curb outside Laurel's apartment building about ten minutes early, but her knock doesn't come until it's exactly seven. She must have sat in her car waiting. Laurel opens the door to find that Thea's clothes are edgier than last year and she's definitely wearing more make-up, but otherwise she looks about the same.

"I brought Chinese," Thea says, holding up a plastic bag.

"Come on in," Laurel says with a smile.

Thea heads straight into the kitchen and sets down the bags on the counter. Laurel locks the door and heads after her. She notices with interest that Thea has picked up the same assortment of food they had last year. Maybe this really is becoming a tradition.

"So," Laurel says as she goes to the cabinet to get some dishes out. "Five years."

"Yeah," Thea says quietly.

"How are you doing?" Laurel asks, craning her neck back around the open cabinet door as she pulls out some glasses.

Thea hesitates, and for a moment Laurel wonders if she's pushed too far. But then Thea sighs and it's as if a wall around her has suddenly crumbled.

"I don't know," she admits. "Stuff at home is getting better. Mom's getting remarried next month, so there's that."

"How do you feel about that?" Laurel asks. She carries two place settings over to the table and sets them down, silently leaving it up to Thea to decide if they'll eat here or in the living room.

"It was kinda weird at first," Thea admits. She pulls back a chair and sits down, so Laurel does the same. Eating in the dining room it is. "I kept feeling like I was betraying my dad, you know? But Walter and I talked about it, and honestly he's a good guy. He's been amazing for Mom. And he actually cares about me, which is nice. Actually, it's pretty great to have a guy in the house again."

"That's good," Laurel says. She passes a plate and cup down to Thea before popping open one of the take out containers. "How's school?"

"It's school," Thea mutters. She dumps some noodles on her plate, and her sudden unwillingness to meet Laurel's eyes makes it clear that this is the brunt of the problem.

"I know some of your friends have been really into the party scene," Laurel says carefully.

"Can we not talk about this?" Thea asks, looking up. "I've heard it all before. It's a rough crowd and I should be careful. Drugs and alcohol are bad. If I get a record, it won't go away. I get it. But it's my life, and I don't need another lecture. Especially from someone who barely knows me."

"Okay," Laurel says quickly. She turns her attention to the eggroll on her plate. An awkward silence reigns for a moment. Then Thea sighs.

"Sorry," she says quietly. She suddenly looks horribly exhausted. "I just... I get tired of it sometimes. Everybody has all these things they expect from me, and maybe that's just not who I am, you know? I'm not sure if I even know who I am."

"That's a hard place to be," Laurel says in understanding.

They both take a few bites in silence before Thea begins talking again.

"Sometimes..." she begins. "Sometimes I think I do that stuff because... because acting like Ollie makes me feel closer to him somehow."

"Sara used to love this coffee shop downtown," Laurel says. Thea looks up in interest, seeming to understand where this is going. "She would go sit at this table outside and just watch all the people go by. Sometimes I'll go sit at the same table and work for a while. Sometimes I can almost forget she's not sitting across the table from me."

Thea nods in understanding. Then she takes a breath and lets it out.

"You want to start the movie?" she asks, motioning her head at the living room. "It's a school night, so my mom wants me back at a decent hour."

"Right," Laurel says. She picks up her plate in one hand and some of the takeout in the other. Thea does the same. "Harry Potter?"

"Absolutely," Thea says, throwing a smile over her shoulder at Laurel as they head into the living room. "I've waited a whole year to see this movie."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

They make it through more of the movie this time than they did last year. There's far less talking this time around, although they do still pause the movie occasionally. There's also a lot less crying. Not that there was just a huge amount of it last year, but still. That had been more about releasing all of the emotions they had been holding back for the better part of four years. This time it's more of just a silent understanding that they both feel the same pain and for this one day it's okay not to be okay.

By the time the movie ends, Thea is all but asleep on the couch beside Laurel. Apparently her weekend of hard partying has finally caught up with her. With the exception of her hair color, she looks so much like a younger Sara curled up against the cushions that Laurel's throat suddenly tightens up. Then Thea shifts and the illusion breaks. But the impact of it is already lodged in Laurel's mind.

Thea gradually stretches and yawns her way into a more alert state. Laurel asks her a few questions just to make sure she's awake enough to drive, but Thea laughs her off.

"I'm fine, Mom," she jokes. Once again, Laurel is struck by how much the response reminds her of Sara.

She walks Thea to the door, reminding her to drive safe.

"I will," Thea assures her. She glances over her shoulder as she steps out. "Next year?"

"Absolutely," Laurel says.

But as she closes the door behind Thea, Laurel finds herself making a mental promise. She's not going to wait a full year to see the younger girl again. She's going to reach out this time. Thea is clearly feeling lonely. Maybe Laurel can help her. Maybe it would do them both some good.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Two months later, Oliver Queen is found alive. His return rocks Laurel's world. She was finally starting to learn how to live without Sara, and now Oliver's alive. How is it that he survived and Sara didn't? Suddenly all of the old anger and blame come rushing back. Oliver got Sara killed, and yet somehow he's still alive. How is that fair?

With Ollie's return, Laurel decides maybe she doesn't need to reach out to Thea after all. Her brother is back. That's his job now. Thea doesn't need her anymore. It actually makes her bitter for a while. It shouldn't, and she feels horrible about it, but it does. The one person in Starling who understood her pain now no longer does. Thea's family has been partially healed, while Laurel's is still left in pieces. And as glad as she is that Thea has her brother back, there is a small selfish part of Laurel that almost wishes she didn't.

* * *

><p>Not to bribe you here, but reviews motivate me to update sooner. Just saying. So leave me a quick message telling me your thoughts on this and stay tuned for the next chapter. Thanks!<p> 


	6. Year 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I think this is my favorite chapter of this story. It also brings us up to the actual show. It takes place just after the end of season one. If you look on Youtube, there's a deleted scene for 2x02 that has Laurel and Thea interacting. I really wish they had left that scene in because it makes it quite clear that the two characters do have some sort of friendship off screen. In fact, that scene is what convinced me to actually post this story. Most of these chapters have Laurel reaching out to Thea and I wanted to have one where Thea reached out instead. With how much she grows up between seasons one and two, I can definitely see her character doing something like this. Also, if you haven't heard Sam Tsui's cover of "Pompeii", you should look it up on Youtube. In some ways, I actually like it better than the original. But that could just be me. Anyway. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Year Six<strong>

_"But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?  
>And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like you've been here before?"<br>-Bastille_

About a month before the sixth anniversary of _The Queen's Gambit_ sinking, the whole city goes to pieces. Literally. The earthquake machine reduces the Glades to a mess of rubble. CNRI is completely destroyed. And, with the tragic death of Tommy Merlyn, so is Laurel's heart.

She supposes she should have known it couldn't last. Life had been getting good. Of course it was time for something to go wrong. Tommy's death has dropped her into the same pit of depression as Sara's did. Last time this happened, she had clawed her way out of it because her father needed her. But this time there is no motivation. So instead Laurel is merely surviving, scraping by one day at a time.

When The Day comes around, the reminder of Sara's death is just the icing on the painful cake of Laurel's life. She would have called in sick if there had been a job to call in to, but there isn't. She had an interview with the district attorney's office last week, but it'll be a few days before she knows if she got the job. So instead she's lying on her couch, staring up at the ceiling and working her way through a bottle of wine while she waits for today to be over.

It's early evening when she hears a knock at her door. Laurel sits up on the couch and her brow furrows. Who in the world would be here today? Her father has been pulling extra shifts lately to try and help out in the Glades, so it's probably not him. She gave up hope years ago of her mother ever being here for this day. Joanna moved away last week to accept a job in another city. Starling just holds too many memories for her now. And Thea's been busy with Verdant and Roy, so it's probably not her. Besides, with Oliver alive again, she really has no reason to come over today. So who in the world is at the door?

Laurel pushes herself up off the couch and heads into the entryway. A look through the peephole causes her eyes to widen. It is indeed Thea standing outside her door. Her clothes are much more professional than those of the party girl who stood outside Laurel's door a year ago, fitting attire for the new manager of Verdant. But it is the plastic bag of Chinese takeout in her hand that catches Laurel's eye.

She pulls the door up and stares at Thea.

"Hi," Thea says with a friendly smile.

"What are you doing here?" Laurel asks curiously.

"There's some construction going on at Verdant, so I got kicked out," Thea tells her. "I figured I'd stop by and keep you company. I didn't want you to be alone all day."

"What about Roy?" Laurel presses.

"He's a big boy," Thea says with a grin. "He can keep himself out of trouble for a few hours. I think."

"That's sweet," Laurel tells her. "But I'm fine. Really."

It's a lie, and they both know it. The fact that Laurel is still wearing pajamas and a bathrobe testifies to the fact that she hasn't been doing anything productive today. And it takes some pretty deep emotional trauma to slow down a workaholic like Laurel. Thea would know. Laurel nearly drove her crazy during all of her service hours at CNRI this year. But she also inspired Thea to be more than just a rich party girl. The two of them have gotten lunch a few times since Thea's community service ended, slowly fanning their initial fondness into a small friendship. Which, combined with her new maturity, is probably why Thea decides to keep pushing rather than just giving up as she would have done only a few months ago.

"Look," she says with a brutal honestly far beyond her years. "Ollie may be alive, but I haven't heard from him in a month and I have no idea where he is, so it's kinda like he's still gone. And even if he wasn't, my dad's still dead just like your sister. And I don't care how grown up or emotionally mature you are or how long ago it was, this is still a hard day for both us. It probably will for a long time. And after what happened with Tommy… I know you guys were close. And I miss him too. Plus my mom just helped destroy half the city, so I think it's safe to say I have some emotional issues of my own right now." She gives a dry chuckle, and it causes the corner of Laurel's mouth to turn up a bit. "I figured we could both use this."

Laurel's eyes have teared up a bit during Thea's short speech. She's been insisting repeatedly that she's fine, and most people have believed her. The ones that haven't, namely her father and Joanna, have been too busy to intervene. But Thea has not only refused to buy it, she has also gone out of her way to do something about it. Not for the first time, Laurel finds herself thinking that she and Thea probably would have become extremely close if the shipwreck hadn't put an end to her relationship with Oliver.

"Thank-you," she says softly.

"No problem," Thea says with a smile. She reaches into the bag and pulls out the DVD case of the final Harry Potter movie. "Besides, we still have one movie left. And I don't know about you, but I really want to see how well they adapted it. 'Cause the book was fantastic-"

Laurel can't take it anymore. She reaches out and pulls Thea into a tight hug as she squeezes her eyes tightly shut against the tears threatening to fall. Thea freezes briefly in surprise, but then she wraps her arms around Laurel and returns the hug.

"You're not alone," Thea says quietly, echoing Laurel's words to her three years before.

Laurel gives Thea a brief squeeze to show that she understands. Then she pulls away, reaching up a hand to wipe the moisture escaping from her eyes.

"Come on in," she says, stepping into the entryway and motioning for Thea to follow.

"I brought Chinese, since that seems to be a thing," Thea says as she steps into the apartment. "And I got extra eggrolls because you ate them all last year."

"I did not," Laurel says, closing the front door.

"Well, somebody did," Thea tells her. "And it wasn't me. So unless you have an invisible person living in your apartment, that leaves you."

"You have no proof," Laurel tells her as they head into the kitchen.

"So what, innocent until proven guilty?" Thea teases. "Is that it, counselor?"

"I rest my case, your honor," Laurel says. Thea just rolls her eyes.

"Whatever," she says drily, drawing a chuckle from Laurel.

As they open up the take out, Laurel can already feel her mood beginning to lighten just a tiny bit. Sara and Tommy are still dead, the city is still a mess, Laurel is still jobless, and her heart is still broken. But Thea's presence has reminded her of something – no matter how dark the world gets, there is still light in it. Laurel's not okay. Not by a mile. But maybe someday, not today or tomorrow but someday, she will be.

* * *

><p>There is still one more chapter of this story left, which will take place at the end of season two. Keep your eyes open for that. And in the meantime, how about leaving a review on this chapter? Thanks!<p> 


	7. Year 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: So I realize it took me forever to update this. Sorry. My semester is nearing its end, which means homework is picking up at a ridiculous rate. Anyway/ This is the final chapter of this story, at least for now. I may right an eighth chapter somewhere in season three if inspiration strikes. We'll see. This chapter takes place near the end of season two. Most of the chapter is not on the actual anniversary, but it just felt right to include it here. After Moira's funeral, Thea and Laurel have a brief interaction at the house that made me think Laurel wouldn't have let Thea deal with all of that alone. So this chapter mostly looks at the immediate aftermath of Moira's death with a small tie to the anniversary. It felt like that was okay since the overriding point of this story is Laurel and Thea's friendship, which this chapter definitely includes. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Year Seven<strong>

"_And as I drown in my regrets,  
>I can't take back the words I never said."<br>-Skylar Grey_

The seventh anniversary comes out of nowhere. Laurel has just gotten her job back and is busy trying to glue her life back together. Thea seems to be going through a bit of a rough time, so Laurel sends her a text to see if she needs anything. But Thea sends back a very short message saying that she's taking a break from family and is spending the day with Roy instead. Laurel probably should push harder, or at the very least go check up on Thea in person, but she's too busy trying to reassert herself as the legal force she used to be. So she lets it go.

On the actual anniversary date, Laurel's father has both his daughters over to his place for dinner. The meal is meant as a sort of redo of the fiasco at Laurel's, a way to celebrate the reunion of their family and wipe clean all of the painful memories from the last few years. It's only as they're sitting around the table clinking their glasses together in a toast that it finally sinks in for Laurel that this day will never again be one of sadness in her family.

The realization brings a smile to her face.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Two weeks later, Laurel turns on the television to find that Moira Queen is dead. The news hits Laurel like a speeding truck. How can Moira be dead? And then the newscaster explains that the entire Queen family was subject to an abduction that resulted in Moira's death. The next thing Laurel knows she's already in her car on the way to the Queen home.

She arrives at the mansion to find the driveway filled with vehicles from all the various news stations. The sight of it makes Laurel sick. After giving her father a quick call asking him to send someone over to deal with it, Laurel gets out of her car and begins fighting her way through the camera flashes and insistent questions to the front door of the house.

When she finally reaches the top of the stairs, the front door swings open just enough that Laurel can squeeze through. Then it slams closed on the reporters clamoring just outside. Laurel turns around to see Walter Steele turning the locks on the door.

"It's a madhouse out there," the man says as she turns to face Laurel. "You'd think the circus was in town."

"I heard about what happened," Laurel says apologetically. "How are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected," Walter says quietly. "What happened was a terrible tragedy. For the moment, I think I'm still in shock."

"I'm so sorry," Laurel says. She hasn't had much interaction with Moira's ex-husband, but he has always struck has as an honorable sort of man. "If there's anything I can do..."

"I'll be sure to let you know," Walter tells her. He sounds like he really means it. "If you're looking for Oliver, he isn't here. He waited with Thea until I arrived, and then he left."

"How is she?" Laurel asks. Oliver's team (there's definitely more than just Sara working with the Arrow) will probably be looking out for him, so that makes Thea her top priority.

"Not well," Walter admits. "The kidnapping was traumatic enough. But then to see her own mother killed… She hasn't left her room since the police brought her home. I tried to take her some breakfast, but she won't eat."

"Can I see her?" Laurel asks. Walter studies her for a moment and then nods.

"You can try," he says with a sigh. "Maybe you'll be able to get through to her."

Laurel gives him a sad smile before heading up the stairs to the bedrooms. She's been up them more times in her life than she can possibly count. But never has her heart been as heavy as it is right now.

The door to Oliver's room is open when Laurel reaches the top. His bed has clearly not been slept in. Part of Laurel is shocked that he could leave Thea alone after what happened. But another part of her understands that right now he's too broken to help himself, much less his sister. It's a feeling Laurel understands all too well. She felt the same way after Sara died. She's not going to leave Thea in that same dark place.

Thea's door is closed when Laurel reaches it. She hesitates there for a moment, trying to decide what to do. Finally she reaches up and knocks.

"Thea?" she calls through the door. "It's Laurel. Can I come in?"

The only answer she receives is silence. After another brief hesitation, Laurel reaches down and turns the knob on the door. It's unlocked. She carefully pushes it open and steps into the room. It looks like the typical room of a wealthy teenager. A pair of nice shoes have been dropped near the bed, along with a dark blue coat, a dirty black dress, and some ripped black tights. And there on the bed is Thea Queen. Her back is to the door, making it impossible for Laurel to tell if she's awake. She's wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants, but the dirt on the clothes beside the bed is evidence of what she endured the night before.

"Thea?" Laurel asks quietly, unsure if the younger girl has managed to fall asleep.

"What do you want?" Thea asks hoarsely. Her voice makes it clear she has been crying.

"I came by to check on you," Laurel says. She takes another step into the room. "I didn't want you to be alone."

"Walter's downstairs," Thea says flatly.

"I can stay for a while if you want," Laurel offers, still trying. She waits a moment to see if she'll get a response. She doesn't. She tries to think back to how she felt right after she learned Sara was gone. There had been a point when she really had just wanted to be alone. Maybe that's where Thea is now. "If you'd rather I go-"

"Don't," Thea says quickly. She turns over onto her back so she can crane her neck to look at Laurel. There is a gripping desperation in the younger girl's red eyes.

"Okay," Laurel tells her.

She comes fully into the room, closing the door behind her. Then she walks over and carefully sits down on Thea's bed. Thea pushes herself into a sitting position, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She's come a long way in the past two years, maturing in leaps and bounds, but now she looks to Laurel like a lost little girl.

"I am so sorry," Laurel says softly. It sounds woefully inadequate even to her, but she doesn't know what else to say.

"I was mad at her," Thea says shakily. She's staring out across her room at something only she can see. Laurel's widen a bit in surprise that the younger girl has spoken. "I was… horrible to her. Last night when... when the car..." She swallows hard. Laurel waits in silence. As much as she wants to comfort Thea, something tells her this is not the time. Thea takes a shaky breath and keeps going. "She was trying to fix things. She wanted to move on. But I was being difficult. I just wanted to stay mad at her. And now... Now she's gone."

Thea sniffs loudly as tears begin welling in her eyes. Laurel reaches out and lays a comforting hand on Thea's arm.

"He wanted Oliver to choose," Thea continues. "He said he had to choose who died: me or Mom. But he wouldn't do it. So Mom stood up and told him to kill her. She died to save me. She got up and said she loved me, and I couldn't say it back. I was too scared." The tears are pressing harder now, making it harder for Thea to speak. Laurel's own eyes are beginning to burn, but she doesn't dare interrupt. Thea needs to get this out.

"She told me not to look, and then he ran her through with a sword," Thea says. She looks up at Laurel, her eyes desperately searching for something. "She told me not to look, but I did. It was the last thing she asked me to do, and I couldn't even do it. I should've looked away. I should've told her I was sorry and I forgave her and I loved her. Why didn't I tell her? Why couldn't I just say it?"

At that point it all becomes too much. Strong, courageous Thea dissolves into tears. Laurel can't take it anymore. She reaches out and pulls the younger girl into her arms. Thea curls into Laurel's side as gut-wrenching sobs wrack her body. Laurel has silent tears running down her own cheeks as she holds Thea tightly against her.

"She knew," Laurel assures Thea, tucking the younger girl's head beneath her chin. It's hard to talk around the lump in her throat. "She knew you loved her. She knew."

Her words do nothing to stem the flood of tears running down Thea's face. She hadn't really expected them to, but she'd had to try anyway. Her heart is breaking for the girl in her arms. This isn't fair. Thea has already been through so much. She's only nineteen. She shouldn't have to deal with this too.

As she sits there on the bed with Thea Queen falling apart in her arms, Laurel silently remakes the promise she made two years ago. She's not going to let Thea Queen go through this alone. Laurel is going to be here for her no matter what it takes.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

She holds to that promise as best she can over the next few days. She stops by the mansion every day leading up to the funeral for a brief check-in. She wishes she could do more, but the combination of work and Sara's sudden disappearance and trying to find a way to beat Sebastian Blood at his own game is eating up most of her time. But she's trying. And besides, Walter Steele seems to be sticking fairly close to Thea. Hopefully he can keep an eye on her until Laurel and Oliver don't have their hands so full.

And then everything sort of explodes. Not literally. Not like last year. But the city goes downhill pretty fast. Slade turns out to be a bad guy, Laurel gets her first look into the inner workings of Team Arrow, the city erupts in warfare only to be saved by an alliance between the Arrow's gang and the League of Assassins, Sara leaves with the League, and Laurel's father lands himself in the hospital. By the time the smoke finally clears, Thea Queen has left Starling to travel the world and it's far too late to do anything for her.

Laurel knows logically that Thea has a good head on her shoulders and is more than capable of taking care of herself. She probably just wants some space from everything. She'll be fine. Besides, Laurel has enough on her own plate right now without worrying about Thea. But as Thea's absence stretches from days into months, Laurel sometimes finds herself thinking about a thirteen-year-old girl alone in a cemetery and she wonders if maybe she should have done more while she had the chance.

* * *

><p>And there you have it. Again, there may be an eighth chapter at some point, but we'll just have to see where season three takes these two ladies. Thanks to everybody who read this story, especially those of you who left reviews. Those make my day. How about leaving me one final review before you go? Thanks again, and I hope you'll be reading more of my work in the future.<p> 


End file.
